One of the same
by FieryAmDrag001
Summary: AlternateUniverse. Crossover with Fullmetal Alchemist! Alchemy, Sand village, Uchiha twins, a non Hyugga, a human weapon, a bird demon, seals! What does this all mean...could it be the truth and secrets hidden thousands of years...find out inside now!
1. Elrics, Uchihas and surprises?

**NARUTO: **

**Summary:**

_**The story takes place at the very beginning when all of them are still in the Academy. This is about two other surviving Uchiha's, Riley and Alvin and Three young Alchemists. They and the genins of Konoha follow their shinobi ways and go on an adventure of a lifetime. What kind of exciting events will occur? What could go wrong here?**_

_Prologue_

_**...I suppose...**_

_Alvin's P.O.V. _

It all started as my sister, Sasu-niisan and I were walking to the Ninja Academy. It was a quiet walk, but we didn't mind. We all liked the peace, ever since our clan was killed by Itachi. I wasn't that bad effected of the news...as for my cousin and nee-chan, they saw Itachi kill them with their own eyes. I pitied them. The one they idolized, turned into their worst enemy...or nightmare. I sighed and looked around. Konoha was so beautiful and so in peace, birds singing, sun shining, wind blowing...It was paradise...and I hope it gets to stay that way.

Inside the classroom was a little noisy, but we were like family. I grinned and sat with my best buddy, Naruto Uzumaki. We were know as the knuckleheads or class clowns, but we didn't mind. My parents used to say to stay away from him because he had the Nine Tail Fox Demon inside him plus I was badly influenced by him, but i didn't listen. My sister and Sasuke sat at the very end surrounded by their fangirls/fanboys. I laughed as they both groaned in annoyance. They were both almost the same but with a difference. Sasuke was serious and quiet while Riley was sweet and kind. She didn't push people away, but she was shy like the Hyugga girl. Today is the day we are all genins and being assigned to teams, I just can't wait.

NORMAL P.O.V. in 3rd person

Suddenly, as a young blond girl that has the same hairstyle as Neji's, with pink eyes in all black (jumper, jeans and ninja shoes) and has a headband as a skater hat opened her book, what looked like paint exploded on her face. Alvin and Naruto laughed as many students around looked at the poor girl then joined in the giggling fit.

"That was great...last time was better, right Naruto?" Alvin asked his partner in crime, but sadly, he wasn't paying attention.

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOO!?!?" The younger Uchiha blinked and waved his left hand in front of Naruto's lovestrucked face.

"Sssssaaaakkkkkkuuuuuurrrrraaaaaaa-ccchhaaaannnnnnn..." The Uzumaki said in a trance like state, plus he was drooling and had hearts in his eyes. Alvin had a confused look in his face but followed Naruto's gaze and indeed...He saw the pink haired kunoichi and her rival Ino running inside the class room and arguing. He sighed and went to his seat, which was infront of Sasuke and Riley. But the fanboys were still there and kept on having a brawl.

"Good Morning Riri-chan"

"Can I sit next to you?"

"Back off buddy! I'm gonna sit next to her!"

"I saw her first!"

"No way i came earlier than any of you!"

The boys kept on fighting over who will sit next to the female Uchiha. Then the door opened to reveal Iruka and three kids that made people turn. There was one guy, with blonde hair in a braid and golden eyes wearing his red headband on his forehead like everyone else, wearing a red no sleeve turtle neck shirt with two yellow lines across the chest, blue cropped jeans and the normal ninja shoes. The next one had short hair like Alvin's, only brown and his eyes were the same, he wore a white shirt and a blue jacket over it, normal ninjas shoes and headband like his brother only blue. Finally a girl with shoulder length brown hair and golden eyes, wearing a dark purple kimono top, long jeans, ninjas shoe (they have it blue) and her headband was like her brothers. Sasuke thought he saw the girl's eyes turn lilac, but he shrugged it off. All the girls were swooning at the two boys while the guys were drooling over the girl.

"Uh...Hi there! I'm Edward Elric, but call me Ed for short" The blond teen greeted, winking at the girls with a grin. All the girls in the class except Hinata mostly had hearts in their eyes and blushes at the boy before them.

"I'm Alphonse Elric, but please call me Al for short" The next boy said politely, bowing like a gentleman. The girls did the same thing they did to Ed but kept on saying how charming he was. The last girl shyly waved as she smiled at her new classmates.

"And I'm Ed's twin sister, Riana Elric..and my nickname is Ria" She giggles and smiles sweetly once again. Seems all the boys except Ed and Al and the other Al, blushes and drools and kept whispering to their friends: "She's so cute!". Sasuke felt his cheeks getting warm as he starred at Riana, he can almost feel his heart pounding fast.

_"Wow, she's really cute...Nani? Why am I thinking? STOP IT!!" _Sasuke mentally kicked himself for ever thinking that, but Naruto was another story.

"I never knew there were prettier girls than Sakura, scratch that...RIANA IS SO KAWAII!!" He sighed dreamily as they approached the front. Alvin was laughing his head off at the sight of Naruto, glad that he was not so in love with the violent girl in pink. Iruka entered the room and everyone went to their sit, except Ed, Al and Riana.

"Ok class, you've met the Elric Trio, now to seat you in your places...hmmm...Ed...you can sit next to Ino," He pointed at the pony tail blonde with blue eyes.

"Al...you can sit next to Naruto," Iruka continued as he watched the brothers take their seats. Ed smiled at Ino, making her blush so bad while Al shook hands with Naruto.

"And now Riana, you can sit in front of Riley and Sasuke" Riana politely thanked the sensei and sat at an empty row. The three went to their seats properly, but Iruka was called outside and the classroom erupted with chatter. Ino was flirting with Ed, but he seemed to be flirting back. Riana and Al snickered at this scene quietly, making their brother glare at them but continued talking with the blond damsel. Unfortunately, since Riley already told her dear beloved fanboys to back off, many off them went to Riana instead.

"Hello there beautiful!"

"Wanna go out sometime?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Do you have a sister?"

"Or even a half sister?"

"Wanna get my kunai in your shuriken babe?" Ok now that finally ticked Riana off, but still kept her cheerful face and kindly declined all the boys. But as they kept on at it, she sweatdropped and laughed nervously but Alvin saw her and she gave him a 'pls-help-me' kinda look. He smirked and shook his head, making her stuck her tounge at him and gave him a 'I-hate-you-and-i'll-kill-you-later-if--I-live' face. He chuckled while she just smiled. But all of a sudden, Sasuke gave the boys a deadly glare and made them back off. The female Elric turned her head to Sasuke, who just starred at the girl with no emotions on his face.

"_Wow, he SAVED me from my so called new fan boys...hehe_" She smiled in her mind as she gave a sweet smile.

"I only saved you because those guys were getting on my nerves" Sasuke said calmly, but was blushing a bit. Riley saw this, and she smirked to herself.

"You are one heck of a liar Sasu-nii..." Riley muttered, but Sasuke heard it and elbowed her lightly in the stomach, making her wince in pain.

"Hehehe...thanks I guess...ummmm-" She laughed akwardly, while scratching the back of her neck nervously.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha" He replied for her, "And that's my younger cousin Riley" He pointed to the long haired girl beside him.

"Hiya!" She screamed happily, glomping her new friend. Riana smiled a bit as she was ushered into Riley's seat. The Uchiha girl smiled and sat at the front with some people. All the boys groaned and went back to their seats, muttering things like "Uchiha's a lucky bastard" or "I wish I was sitting next to her". Riana mentally sighed in relief but the danger doesn't end there beacuse all the girls (besides Riley and Hinata) were glaring daggers at the poor girl. She gulped and scooted away from the glare, not realizing that she was scooting close to Sasuke, who was turning even more red.

"W-what the h-hell are you d-d-doing?" Sasulke stuttered, giving a small glare. Riana saw this and moved back away from him.

"Ehehe...I-I-I'm s-sorry...I-I-I d-didn't m-m-mean t-t-to..." Then she were cut off when Sakura pushed Riana out off her seat. She was supposed to fall right on the floor when Naruto caught her just in time. She thanked him, but blushed at the sight of him.

"Oh wow, he is so cute!"She squealed in her mind as she sat infront of Sasuke with Riley. Naruto sat next to her since the girls were fighting on who will sit next to Sasuke. 10 mins later, Naruto got tired of watching them and crouched on the desk infront of Sasuke. They glared at each other while the girls were getting angry at Naruto.

"NARUTO! STOP GLARING AT SASUKE!"

"YEAH KICK HIS ASS SASUKE!"

"KNOCK HIM OUT!"

"GET HIM!"

Alvin saw this once again and sighed, "Man, what a bummer...this totally happens everyday, I have a very bad feeling about this!" The girls continued to chant things until the female Uchiha couldn't take it anymore. She angrily stood up from her seat and banged the table with her fist.

"WILL YOU CRAZY BITCHES SHUT DOWN!?!?" She screamed. Riley looked at them, the boys were shocked, but at least the girls were quiet and totally speechless. She thought this was really strange cause as soon as she followed their gaze, she started to laugh along with Ed, Al, her brother and a giggling Riana. Two of the most hated rivals kissed on the lips! Ed thought about it and maybe Riley accidentally knocked Naruto off balance when she stood up and shouted at those girls. He and eveyone besides the fangirls were laughing a lot until Naruto and Sasuke broke apart quickly, gagging.

"I'll kill you Naruto!" Sasuke hissed, fire burning in his eyes.

"Bleh...AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I HAVE SASUKE GERMS!!!!!" Naruto screamed, anime crying and running around the room.

"Awww...you two look cute together Naruto..." Riley teased, pinching his cheeks like a mother would. Naruto groaned and slapped her hand away, pouting like a little kid.

"Riri-chan! Don't laugh at me! How would you feel if i laughed at you for kissing someone by accident!?" He glared at her playfully, but still mad at her for saying such thing.

"At least its someone from a different gender" She retorted, giving a smug look when Naruto fumed. But he suddenly grin, making Riley flinch on his reaction.

"Whats with the face?" She asked, her eye twitching, making the Elrics confused and Alvin sighed in annoyance.

"You mean someone like..."

* * *

CLIFFHANGER...Hahaha a new story, a crossover between FMA and Naruto...like it? love it? hate it? GOOD OR BAD?! Review me suggestions, comments, right and wrongs and I will sure to put them on the next chappie...Well, I will admit something...this storyline was from a friend in Quizilla...Britishgal411! XP But yeah anyways I asked her if I could borrow it...and she said yes since she doesn't write it anymore and would appreciate it if I continued it and start over for her! Well now, I would like to announce... 

A PAIR OFF!!!

That's right! I want some suggestions on who should be paired with who...now lets make a poll right here:

1) Riana Elric should be paired with...

a. Sasuke Uchiha

b. Naruto Uzumaki

d. Other

2) Edward Elric should be paired with...

a. Sakura Haruno

b. Ino Yamanaka

c. Other

3) Alphonse Elric should be paired with...

a. Hinata Hyugga

b. Sakura Haruno

c. Other

4) Riley Uchiha should be paired with...

a. Gaara (in later chapters?)

b. Neji Hyuuga

c. Other

5) Alvin Uchiha should be paired with...

a. Temari

b. Hinata Hyugga

c. Other

THOSE WHO CHOSE OTHER PLEASE SUGGEST THE NAME OF THAT PATICULAR CHARACTER...HECK IF YOU WANT ANOTHER OC TO APPEAR THEN REVIEW ME PLEASE!!! The vote will be here all the time until the Chunnin exams! BE WARNED if you didn't vote before that day then the person with the most votes will be proclaimed the winner! If you guys don't vote at all then I will pick randomly! YOU WANT INCEST PEOPLE?!?! I thought so...so GO CLICK THE GO BUTTION NOW?!?! Ja!


	2. The new girl in town, four man squad?

**NARUTO:**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FMA, heck not even some characters, plots or OCs! SO DON'T HAVE A COW DUDES!! Plus I like to thank SPskater411, 666DarkSilver666 and sasukerules(dot)org for the reviews! -hugs- I love you guys: )**

_**...PREVIOUSLY ON THE SHOW... **_

"NARUTO! STOP GLARING AT SASUKE!"

"YEAH KICK HIS ASS SASUKE!"

"KNOCK HIM OUT!"

"GET HIM!"

Alvin saw this once again and sighed, "Man, what a bummer...this totally happens everyday, I have a very bad feeling about this!" The girls continued to chant things until the female Uchiha couldn't take it anymore. She angrily stood up from her seat and banged the table with her fist.

"WILL YOU CRAZY BITCHES SHUT DOWN!?!?" She screamed. Riley looked at them, the boys were shocked, but at least the girls were quiet and totally speechless. She thought this was really strange cause as soon as she followed their gaze, she started to laugh along with Ed, Al, her brother and a giggling Riana. Two of the most hated rivals kissed on the lips! Ed thought about it and maybe Riley accidentally knocked Naruto off balance when she stood up and shouted at those girls. He and eveyone besides the fangirls were laughing a lot until Naruto and Sasuke broke apart quickly, gagging.

"I'll kill you Naruto!" Sasuke hissed, fire burning in his eyes.

"Bleh...AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I HAVE SASUKE GERMS!!!!!" Naruto screamed, anime crying and running around the room.

"Awww...you two look cute together Naruto..." Riley teased, pinching his cheeks like a mother would. Naruto groaned and slapped her hand away, pouting like a little kid.

"Riri-chan! Don't laugh at me! How would you feel if i laughed at you for kissing someone by accident!?" He glared at her playfully, but still mad at her for saying such thing.

"At least its someone from a different gender" She retorted, giving a smug look when Naruto fumed. But he suddenly grin, making Riley flinch on his reaction.

"Whats with the face?" She asked, her eye twitching, making the Elrics confused and Alvin sighed in annoyance.

"You mean someone like..."

* * *

Hi AmDrag here to announce the first results of the poll: 

1) Riana Elric should be paired with...

Sasuke Uchiha- 2 VOTES Naruto Uzumaki- 1 VOTE

2) Edward Elric should be paired with...

Sakura Haruno- 1 VOTE Ino Yamanaka- 2 VOTES

3) Alphonse Elric should be paired with...

a. Hinata Hyugga- 3 VOTES

4) Riley Uchiha should be paired with...

Gaara (in later chapters?)- 1 VOTE Naruto- 1 VOTE

5) Alvin Uchiha should be paired with...

Temari- 2 VOTES Hinata Hyugga- 1 VOTE

OK people that's the first batch! Please keep this up so we can see who the winners are ok? Now on to the story!!

* * *

"You mean someone like..." Naruto then leaned in Riley's ear and whispered smugly, "...Kiba Inuzuka...?" She blushed bright pink. Kiba Inuzuka, also known as the coolest plus hottest guy in her mind. She had a crush on him ever since the first day of school. Some of the girls say that he likes her alot, but sadly she doesn't believe it on the outside, even though he keeps complimenting with her all the time. Sasuke never approved him, therefore, he usually try to scare him off, but doesn't work all the time. Kiba had dark brownish hair, brownish like black like eyes, and wears black baggys pants with a gray hoodie. 

"Who is Kiba?" Alphonse asked curiously, amused by the blushing Riley. Naruto pointed behind him as Kiba was walking their way, waving them a hello. Riley went frantic and ran behind Riana for cover, who was having a conversation with Sasuke. She blushed a bit when he waved at her. But the girls remembered what Naruto did to their Sasuke, and they proceeded to beat the crap outta him. Riana didn't understand at first, until Iruka came back with exciting news.

"Alright I will annouce the teams...Since you all have graduated, I will put you all into four man squads!...Team 1..." As that was oing on, the class was so anxious to know who they go with.

"I hope we can be together Naruto!" Alvin grinned as he then sweatdropped at the sight of his deformed friend. Naruto then returned normal at the sound of being paired up into teams.

"Yeah, and Sakura-chan too! Or maybe the new girl! I dunno as long as it's not Sasuke!"

"I hope I can be with Sasuke-kun!" Sakura sighed dreamily, starring at the back of Sasuke's head. Ino nodded, but secretly wished to be with Edward as well. Shikamaru, a lazy genius, was still asleep and being poked by a bored Ed. Riley was daydreaming of being with her cousin, brother and Kiba as a group. Both Alphonse and Riana didn't mind who they were gonna be with, if they are not fanboys/girls.

"...Team 7 will be...Naruto Uzumaki" The blond boy's ears perked up at the call of his name.

"...Sakura Haruno..." Sakura was shocked, but Naruto cheered out loud.

"YATTA!!!" He screamed as Sakura bowed her head in depression.

"I'm doomed!" Sakura muttered in sadness.

"...Sasuke Uchiha..." Now it was Sakura's turn to cheer, and Naruto to bow his head in disappointment.

"YAY!" She screamed, as she was blushing lightly.

"I'm doomed!" Naruto yelled in frustration.

"...and Riana Elric..." Naruto cheered proclaiming that he's teamed up with two beautiful chicks. Sakura was happy that she got to be with Sasuke. Sasuke smirked and was happy that Riana was in his team, but not satisfied with the other two idiots. As for Riana, she was happy that she has new friends, especially the blond boy who saved her from falling. Hinata, a shy Hyugga with dark purplish black hair and pale lavender eyes, was disappointed that she wasn't with Naruto, same goes for Alvin and Riley.

"Team 8, Hinata Hyuuga...Kiba Inuzuka...Shino Aburame and Alphonse Elric" Hinata glanced at her teammates, and smiled at the brown haired Elric, who smiled back with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"_Wow, she's so pretty,_" Al thought as he turned back to the front, still thinking of his new partner.

"Grrr...How'd you get Sasuke-kun on your team?" Ino growled, clenching her fists in fury. Sakura grins and gives peace sign, her inner self shouting "_CHA! TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL!!_"

"I don't get you girls, what's so good about Sasuke anyways?" Shikamaru asked, bored.

"You are so dense Shikamaru, don't you know?" Ino asked him, annoyed that no one knows how great Sasuke was. Ed was thinking hard and wondered that himself, but before he could asked, he was cut off by Shikamaru again.

"No I don't know cuz I'm not a girl!" He stated, sighing at this troublesome arguement. Ino sighed but kept a smug smile on her lips.

"You're so full of yourself...jealousy is a terrible thing, I hate to be in your squad..." But then Iruka announced the impossible.

"Team 10, Ino Yamanaka...Shikamaru Nara..." Ino gaped at the sensei as Shikamaru chuckled.

"Ha! Did you say something about me being on your team?"

"...Choji Akimichi..." Choji was munching on a snack, mostly like potato chips. Ino grabbed her hair in frustration as she anime cried.

"cc" Ino thought in despair.

"And...Edward Elric..."The blond female immediately hugged Ed's arm, who sweatdropped. Ino giggled at him, batting her eyelashes ever so cutely. Alvin and Riley sighed, not really paired of yet.

"Last but not least, Team 11...Riley Uchiha...Alex Kurama" A boy with messy brown hair and eyes, his red hiate-ite round some of his hair, brown shirt with a black vest jacket on top, brown cargo pants and blue ninjas shoes. Plus he had black wristbands in each arm.

"...Eve Vollfied..." The girl that was pranked by both Alvin and Naruto (a/n: Read the last chapter if you don't remember)looked up with dazed eyes, then proceed to continue with her book.\

"And finally...Natsume Hyugga!" A boy a little older than the others with jet black hair, messy style with not lavender eyes but brownish crimson ones. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a black t-shirt over it, red cargo shorts and black ninja shoes. He had fingerless gloves and wore his headband round his neck. Iruka finished with the teams. Naruto shouted why he was stuck with Sasuke. Iruka explained that Sasuke had the highest score while Naruto was zero. It was lunch time and everyone went out to eat. Alvin stayed behind as Iruka approached him.

"I'm sure you are wondering why you weren't teamed up yet right?" Iruka asked the sad boy. Alvin nodded as his sensei motioned him to go outside with...soon he followed. They went to a training ground to see two boys, a girl and a man. One of the boys looked alot like Hinata, the girl had brown hair tied in a bun, the other boy was wearing green and had bushy eyebrows, while the man that looked like the young boy with green grinned a flashy smile.

"Alvin, they are gonna be with you" Iruka smiled as Gai pushed him away and gave another shiny grin while giving a thumbs up.

"HELLO MY NEW YOUTHFUL STUDENT! I'M AM YOUR SENSEI MAITO GAI!!! AND I WILL BE TEACHING YOU TO BECOME MORE YOUTHFUL!!" Gai exclaimed, doing a guy pose.

"YOSH! I AM ROCK LEE! I WANT TO CHALLENGE YOU SOMEDAY!!!" The mini Gai exclaimed, also doing a guy pose.

"Hn" The other boy snorted, as he glared at both his sensei and teammate.

"Awww...That's Neji Hyugga...don't mind him! And I'm TenTen!" The girl with the pink shirt smiled. Iruka began to walk away, but turned back and said.

"I'm sure you'll love your new team...ja!" And with that he walked away leaving a freaked out Alvin behind.

"N...N...NANI!?!??!" Alvin anime fell as he thought about his new partners and sensei.

"_Nande?! Why does it have to be me?!_" Alvin cried as he was dragged by Lee and Gai to another part of the training ground. Meanwhile, as Riana was walking out of the academy, the girls of the school were talking amongst themselves talking about the new girl. Four girls, made as Team 2, were also starring at their beloved Sasuke then looked at Riana enviously.

The leader had long purple that reaches down her butt, and had the most beautiful blue eyes and was wearing an outfit like Sakura except it's purple and pink and her headband was on her forehead (Her name is Azura Mitona).

The second in command had orange hair that was tied in two ponytail, shining emerald eyes, wearing a red sleeveless hoodie with a white beater underneath, blue jean shorts and her headband was tied around her waist (Her name is Sachi Hanishi).

The third had the eyes of Sachi but her short cropped hair was green, her outfit was a white shirt with a green jacket (like Sora's from kingdom hearts!) green short shorts, her head band on her right arm (Her name is Midori Hanishi).

The final girl looks like the girl version of Alphonse but long shoulder length hair, wearing a blue ski hat with yellow trims as a headband of Konoha, brown shorts and a blue long sleeve turtle neck with a red sleeveless jacket over it. (Her name was Carmina Elric).

Suddenly drums started to play as they are about to sing along with some of the other kunoichis...-SCENE STARTS!-

Team 2:

"Hey look out for that moving van  
Driving down our streets,  
You better lock up your man  
Before he meets,  
The new girl in town"

Sakura: "Who just came on the scene,"

All the girls: "The new girl in town,"

Azura: "Can't be more than thirteen,"

Ino+Midori+Sachi: -dances-

"And she's got a way of makin'  
A boy act like a clown, -watches the boys surrounding Riana-  
Wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo  
We don't know what to do,  
'Bout the new girl in town  
The new girl in town,"

Ino: -crosses her arms and pouts- "Seems to dance on air,"

All the girls: "The new girl in town,"

Riley (who joins randomly): "She's got the coolest hair" -giggles-

Sachi+Azura+Sakura: -dances-

"You better tell the homecoming queen  
To hold on to her crown,  
Wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo  
Or she's gonna lose it to,  
The new girl in town,"

TenTen: "She's hip," -starry eyes-

Riley: "so cool!" -starry eyes-

Azura: -clenches her fist in fury as a fiery background appears behind her- "I'm gonna get her after school!"

Team 2:

"And yet we'd like to be like her.  
'Cause she's the kitten,  
That the cats prefer,"

All the girls: "The new girl in town,"

Sakura: -thinks of Sasuke- "has my guy on a string!"

All the girls: "The new girl in town,"

Sachi+Midori: "Hey look she's wearing his ring" -points at Riana's ring finger-

All the girls: -cries-

"I can't stop crying and so  
In my own tears I'm gonna drown,  
Wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo"

Ino: -looks at Sasuke following Riana-"Cause he wants to rendezvous,"

All the girls: "With the new girl,"

Midori: "We kinda sad and blue,"

All the girls: -dances-

"Yes it's true girl  
We'd like to say...  
To the new girl in town,  
The new girl in town,  
Wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo  
From out of the blue girl,  
This town's in a stew girl,  
What a hullabaloo girl,  
She ain't just passing through girl,  
She's sticking like glue girl,  
To the man I thought I knew girl,  
Wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo  
Hey look out for that moving van,  
Look out! look out! Look out! look out!  
-whispers- She was...the new girl in...town..." -scene fades away as everything is set normal-

* * *

Ok I know I've introduced some new OCs/characters here and I'm super sorry if you are confused right now...by the way I don't own this song because it was from the movie Hairspray...my sister is sooo obsessed with that show! Anyways I thought some comedy was needed and since it fits Riana perfectly since she IS the new girl in Konoha...so maybe in the next chapter I'll explain Team 2 and Riley's teammates personality and history to adapt their characters! Also please review me please? Ok until then...BYEBYE!! 


	3. Triangles? Man in uniform!

**NARUTO:**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FMA, heck not even some characters, plots or OCs! SO DON'T HAVE A COW DUDES!! Plus I like to thank you guys again, SPskater411, 666DarkSilver666 and sasukerules(dot)org for the reviews! **

As usually, the voting results please...

1) Riana Elric should be paired with...

Sasuke Uchiha- 3 VOTES Naruto Uzumaki- 1 VOTE

2) Edward Elric should be paired with...

Sakura Haruno- 1 VOTE Ino Yamanaka- 2 VOTES TenTen- 2 VOTES

3) Alphonse Elric should be paired with...

a. Hinata Hyugga- 3 VOTES Ino Yamanaka- 1 VOTE

4) Riley Uchiha should be paired with...

Gaara (in later chapters?)- 3 VOTES Naruto- 1 VOTE

5) Alvin Uchiha should be paired with...

Temari- 3 VOTES Hinata Hyugga- 1 VOTE

ALRIGHT! That's good, thanks to a new review from XXXHimura911XXX...Now where were we? Ah yes the song...well keep reading my dear people! Enjoy! Oh and by the way sasukerules(dot)org, I'm not mean to forget all my dear readers...hehehe

* * *

The song finished as everyone went back to there business. But what surprised Team 2, is that a girl like Riana is wearing a ring? They wanted to find out more on the new girl and her hot brothers. Meanwhile, Riana went on to catch up with Ed and Al but someone grabbed her hand gently. She turned around in surprise to see the blond who saved her from falling, making her blush lightly. 

"Hi, you're Naruto right?" She smiled sweetly, making Naruto blush and grin back.

"Uhhh...yeah...hey wanna eat lunch together?" He asked, hope in his eyes that she would say yes.

"I'd love to, but I promised I eat with my brothers" She silently cursed herself for being this shy, but Naruto was one not to give up easily.

"But we should be eating with our teammates...and maybe your brothers are with their team..." He pointed out, hoping that statement would work. She though long and hard until she sighed in defeat.

"You're right...but first I'll get my lunch" She smiled weakly. Naruto grinned and nodded his head happily.

"Ok, I'll find Sakura first, meet ya at the Sakura Tree!..."And with that he left and Riana kept walk around the school. To be honest she wanted to skip lunch and meet her sensei. She went in a room to find Sasuke near the window, eating his lunch. Suddenly, she got an idea and slowly crept behind Sasuke, attempting to scare him. She went close to his ear and...

"Sasu-nii! Where are you?!" Riley shouted from the outside window, making Riana jump and leaving the room stealthily, like ninjas should. Sasuke turned his head to the door which snapped open, but turned to the window to see his baby cousin waving him to come down. He shook his head and gestured her to go on without him. She looked confused but shrugged it off and went with Natsume to lunch.

"Weird...I just thought I felt Riana's presence..." He sighed dreamily at the thought of the golden eyed girl, but shook his head quickly, a blush crept on his face.

"_What am I thinking? I can't be in love...especially with her!...I have to think about killing that man!_" He thought but then smirked at another thought, "_Well...I also have to restore my clan...so it's alright to think that right?_" Sasuke was most confused about his feelings towards the female Elric. He only just met her today and already he began to lose his cool. He was still in thought until an orange blur attacked him from behind and that's where the craziness begins.

On with Team 10, Ed was laughing at a joke that Choji told him and Ino, but Shikamaru didn't laugh. The blond boy liked his team a lot, but he missed his baby twin and little brother. It was all good and peaceful at lunch until Ed felt something wet in his eyes. Tears? He could feel tears in his eyes, falling down one by one. He didn't know why though, maybe his nee-chan is crying...but why? His teammates looked at him weirdly but also very concerned.

"Edo-kun are you ok!?...why are you crying?!" Ino frantically asked, hugging him behind and starting to cry herself.

"How troublesome, is it something we said?" Shikamaru asked not caring at all, but deep down he did.

"Would it make you feel better if you want my new bag of potato chips? It's BBQ flavored!" Choji offered his new friend, wanting to stop the drama. Ed chuckled and wiped the tears away.

"Hehe, No, no...I'm alright really!I just think Ria-chan is crying..." He sniffed as more tears came dropping down his cheeks. Ino then grabbed a tissue from her pocket and gently wiped it away for him.

"Arigato Ino-chan...I'm fine..." He smiled sadly as he grabbed her hand in reassurance. Ino sighed in relief, but blushed as he held her hand tightly.

"Your twin sister? How can you tell?" Choji asked confused, opening his BBQ flavored chips and munching away. So much for eating it eh Edo?

"So you're saying that you can talk to each other telepathically and can sense each others feelings? Hm, I get it, there are many cases of twins having a connection with each...just like Alvin and Riley do...So you guys share everything together, right?" Shikamaru concluded, but it seems everyone starred at him, gaping, "-sigh-, what a drag!"

"That's right...but this the first time we were separated from each other" Ed sighed, as his bangs covered his eyes in shame.

"Why do I feel like this is a bad thing?" Ino asked, scared of what would happen next.

"Its a terrible thing...me, Al and Riana share some kind of curse..." As Ed said that, Choji almost choked on the chip, Shikamaru almost fell off the railing and Ino gasped in shock.

"CURSE!?!"

As for Alphonse, eating with his teammates...its kinda amusing...but he was concentrating on Sasuke and Sakura talking not far from them. It seems Sasuke said something hurtful to her, and walked off. Al hoped she was alright, and was gonna walk to her, but was stopped by the voice of Kiba.

"Hey...everything alright man?" He asked, but gave Al a look that he knows what is on his mind. He laughed it off and sat back down with Hinata, who smiled at him cutely, making him turn pink again.

"Hey guys, who is that Sasuke Uchiha guy anyways?" Al asked randomly, gaining lots of stares from his friends.

"W-w-why d-do you a-a-ask?" Hinata stuttered, but blinked in confusion.

"Just curious..." Alphonse shrugged as Kiba explained to him about Sasuke's past while Al watched Naruto walked to Sakura. He didn't know both Kiba and Shino were watching with him.

"...Naruto..." Kiba muttered, as Hinata blushes at the sound of his name. Al felt...angry? hurt? jealous? sad? Whatever he was feeling, he didn't like it at all. Naruto was doing a somewhat, funny danced and raced off, leaving a confused now angry Sakura shouting his name to come back. Somehow, Team 8 laughed at the sight then calmed down for a bit. All of a sudden, Al saw Ed running around, looking for something. At first he was concerned, but then decided against it.

"_Probably finding nee-chan...Im abit worried their demonic powers will open up soon...hopefully they can control it...and I hope I can control mine as well..._" He clenched his chest tightly, Hinata glancing at him in the corner of her eye.

"_I wonder what is wrong with Al-kun, he seems...upset..._" She sighed, wondering what was on his mind. With Riana, she was sitting in a branch of a Sakura Tree, where they were supposed to meet. She then felt Ed's presence, she opened her eyes to find him in front of her. She looked at him with an emotionless stare, her faded golden eyes met her brothers broght ones as he sighed in frustration.

"It's about mom again?" He asked softly, giving a smile that says he's listening. Riana didn't say anything and continued to just stare at him stupidly. Ed's patiences were running out in a matter of minutes, as the wind blew by them dramatically.

"Well...Isn't it?!" Ed suddenly demanded, but he didn't mean to.

"..." Her eyes looked dazed with dried tears in her cheeks, starring at him with no feelings at all...like she was dead or something. Ed's face soften, as he held her in a warm embrace. Riana didn't hug back, but more tears overflowed her beautiful eyes. But they didn't know both Sasuke and Naruto saw this as they hid amongst the bushes.

"_Why is she crying?! Wait...what do I care?! But whoever made her cry...I WILL KILL THEM!!_" Sasuke thought as his face showed sympathy and pain in his heart. Naruto came out of his hiding place and went up the branch, making Ed snap his head to him. Riana lifted her head slowly as she looked at Naruto with the same expression. Naruto nodded at Ed, and the other blond understood and went to leave them alone.

"Riana?" Naruto asked as he carried her down under the Sakura Tree. Riana was still in a trance, her eyes all dark and stayed lifeless. Naruto didn't like it at all, placing her in his lap and caressing her cheek with one hand while his other arm was holding her waist.

"Tell me what's wrong...I don't want you to be like this...please...talk to me Ana-chan" He whispered her new nickname as tears also came flowing down, "I don't want to see the people I care about suffer anymore...please...I suffered too and I don't know why" He continued as Riana's eyes were coming back to their true color.

"N-n-n-naru..."

"Ana-chan please...come back to me..." He begged her once more, nuzzling his face on her hair affectionately. Inside of Riana, her heart fluttered and he tummy had the case of butterflies. Her eyes regained bright gold again, slowly looking up to the blond with her. She blinked in confusion and blushed.

"_Naruto...why is he crying for me?...Could he..._" Her tears still flowed down her pretty face as she placed a hand on his cheek, making him jump in surprise. Naruto looked down to see a smiling Riana, and he hugged her for dear life.

"Oh Ana-chan! I'm so glad that you're ok!" He cried, his worries are all over. Riana blinked over the new name but decided not to ruin the moment they are having. She broke the hug and kissed his cheek, making him blush and grin dreamily.

"Arigato...Naru-kun!" She giggled. Naruto nodded happily but stopped in slight confusion.

"...Wait, what are you thanking me for?" Naruto's head tilted to the side in a cute manner.

"Because you were there when I needed someone the most...and for that I appreciate it!" She gave a real smile that day, and decided not to think about the past anymore. She and Naruto stood up from their position, and blushed about what just happened there...but then their stomach growled. They blushed even harder, but then burst out laughing.

"Hahaha...wanna get some ramen?" Naruto asked ever so gentleman like, putting his arm out for her. Riana giggled while blushing and nodded, grabbing his arm and walking away. Not too far from them, some people saw this paticular scene and had many thoughts running in their little head of theirs...mostly a certain lavender eyed lassie, who was heartbroken and an angry avenger who wanted to kill the blond.

"_Why are they acting like that? Naruto better stay away from her...Wait, why do I care?...just because Naruto likes the girl I saw FIRST!!_" Sasuke glared daggers at the man who is supposed teammate, "Well Uzumaki, lets see who has the last laugh!".

"WELL NOW THAT WE'VE EATEN OUR LUNCH! LET US YOUTHFUL PEOPLE INTRODUCE OURSELVES PROPERLY...STARTING WITH OUR YOUTHFUL ALVIN-SAN!!!" Gai shouted to his team, far from where Naruto and Riana's little incident was. Alvin sighed as he was introduced to his new friends and crazy sensei and he introduced back to them. He looked at a happy couple, but did a double take as he saw the couple was Naruto and Riana.

"NARUTO?!?!" Alvin exclaimed in shock, making the others look at where he was looking at. Both Neji and Lee became overly jealous and wished they had a girl like that while TenTen thought it was cute and dreamed of her and Neji like that, stare at each other loving, and laughing with each other and all that romantic mambo jumbo.

"AH YOUNG AND YOUTHFUL LOVE!!! I WISH THEM ETERNAL HAPPINESS!!! THAT I DO!!!" He grinned, teeth shining and giving a thumbs up.

"Hn...How did a dropout like him, got a beautiful girl like that?" Neji said out loud.

"Easy...pure dumb luck!" Alvin grinned, as he patted Neji on the back, "I feel your pain Neji!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Ya know, you jealous and all..."

"I am not jealous Uchiha!"

"Says the man who can't even get a girl like Riana?"

"Who?"

"The girl that was with Naruto!"

"That's her name eh?"

"Why do you care anyways? You can have any other girls than her!"

"Uhuh...and the only reason I care is because they broke against their destiny being with each other!"

"What's with all this destiny crap?"

"Well...don't you believe in fate?"

"No...because it WAS fate that killed my family!"

"..." Alvin realized what he said and bowed his head in apology.

"Gomenasai...I didn't-"

"I know...my point is she deserves better"

"Like you perhaps?! Hmmm!?!?"

"...Well...you could say that..."

"I don't wanna be apart of this anymore!" Alvin groaned in frustration, and decided it was time to leave...and that's what he did. Along the way he bumped into Hinata and Alphonse.

"Oh, Hinata-san, Alphonse-san, gomenasai..." He bowed his head asking their forgiveness. He was about to leave but Alphonse decided to stop him.

"Chotto...um...where are you going?" Alphonse asked. Alvin turned back and looked at him stupidly, until he started running again.

"MATTE!!!" Alphonse ran after him, and Hinata followed suit. As they kept chasing him, all three of them accidentally bumped into a man with black hair and eyes, wearing some kind of military uniform. They looked up to the man and gasped.

"Sumimasen, demo can you little ones please tell me wear the...uhhh...oh, Hokage's office is?" The man asked them politely, but sounded a bit cold to them. Hinata was skaing the most out of them, but Alvin had the courage to escort the man to the Third. As Alphonse and Hinata watched them walk away, a woman came up to them.

"Are you two Alphonse Elric and Hinata Hyugga?" She asked calmly. The two genins nodded as the woman before them smiled. Behind her stood Kiba and Shino, waving a hello to them.

"I'm your new sensei, Kurenai Yuuhi..."

* * *

Ok I'm gonna end it here today...but maybe I'll plan to make another story like this, but it's filled with horror and stuff...it's kinda based on that horror movies (both Halloween and Saw!) And I was wondering if I should do it? Since I'm kinda used to humor and stuff, I thought it's time for something new? Anys PM me or just review me here and I'll see what i can do...same characters and all but maybe I'll stop it as a oneshot...byebye 


	4. More on Natsume? A trail of love!

**NARUTO:**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FMA, heck not even some characters, plots or OCs! SO DON'T HAVE A COW DUDES!! Plus I like to thank you guys again, SPskater411, 666DarkSilver666 and sasukerules(dot)org for the reviews! **

As usually, the voting results please...

1) Riana Elric should be paired with...

Sasuke Uchiha- 3 VOTES Naruto Uzumaki- 2 VOTE

2) Edward Elric should be paired with...

Sakura Haruno- 1 VOTE Ino Yamanaka- 2 VOTES TenTen- 3 VOTES

3) Alphonse Elric should be paired with...

a. Hinata Hyugga- 3 VOTES Ino Yamanaka- 2 VOTE

4) Riley Uchiha should be paired with...

Gaara (in later chapters?)- 3 VOTES Naruto- 1 VOTE Kiba Inuzuka- 1 VOTE

5) Alvin Uchiha should be paired with...

Temari- 4 VOTES Hinata Hyugga- 1 VOTE

I wanted to vote also man! And another one added to the race! Hahahaha XDDD Enjoy this exciting chapter!! Don't worry sasukerules(dot)org, I'm sure you'll remember all of these things real soon! And SPskater, I promise to update this one and the Disney/Naruto story as soon as the Chunnin Exams part finishes ok? LET'S GO!!

1234567890XXXRECAPXXX0987654321

"Why do you care anyways? You can have any other girls than her!"

"Uhuh...and the only reason I care is because they broke against their destiny being with each other!"

"What's with all this destiny crap?"

"Well...don't you believe in fate?"

"No...because it WAS fate that killed my family!"

"..." Alvin realized what he said and bowed his head in apology.

"Gomenasai...I didn't-"

"I know...my point is she deserves better"

"Like you perhaps?! Hmmm!?!?"

"...Well...you could say that..."

"I don't wanna be apart of this anymore!" Alvin groaned in frustration, and decided it was time to leave...and that's what he did. Along the way he bumped into Hinata and Alphonse.

"Oh, Hinata-san, Alphonse-san, gomenasai..." He bowed his head asking their forgiveness. He was about to leave but Alphonse decided to stop him.

"Chotto...um...where are you going?" Alphonse asked. Alvin turned back and looked at him stupidly, until he started running again.

"MATTE!!!" Alphonse ran after him, and Hinata followed suit. As they kept chasing him, all three of them accidentally bumped into a man with black hair and eyes, wearing some kind of military uniform. They looked up to the man and gasped.

"Sumimasen, demo can you little ones please tell me wear the...uhhh...oh, Hokage's office is?" The man asked them politely, but sounded a bit cold to them. Hinata was skaing the most out of them, but Alvin had the courage to escort the man to the Third. As Alphonse and Hinata watched them walk away, a woman came up to them.

"Are you two Alphonse Elric and Hinata Hyugga?" She asked calmly. The two genins nodded as the woman before them smiled. Behind her stood Kiba and Shino, waving a hello to them.

"I'm your new sensei, Kurenai Yuuhi..."

* * *

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were waited for their sensei to come, but it seems he was an hour late. Everyone went with their sensei until it was only just them, even Iruka left them. 

"OUR SENSAI IS LATE!! WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!" Naruto shouted. anime veins popping out on his head. Soon he started to put an eraser on top of the door. Sakura looked annoyed but inside, she wanted something like this. Sasuke, on the other hand, was thinking of a certain female alchemist.

"Naruto! What are you doing?!" Sakura demanded, but her inner self says otherwise, "_CHA! I love this kinda stuff!_"

"Hn, our sensei is a jounin, he wouldn't fall for something as stupid as that!" Sasuke snorted. Suddenly, the door slid open.The three of them waited...

...and waited...

...and waited...

...in slow motion...

...The door opened to reveal...

...Alphonse...

Naruto covered his mouth from laughing,"Sorry dude but...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...YOU LOOK SOOOOO FREAKING HILARIOUS!!!", and with that he fell on the floor laughing his head off while Sakura punched him on the head.

"BAKA!" She shrieked at Naruto then turned to a white chalk covered Al, who sweatdropped at just what happened, "Are you alright Al-kun?" She blushed, embarrassed that Naruto made them look like idiots to the new kid.

"Nii-kun? What's going on?" A voice said from the outside of the door, and then Riana and a jounin with white hair and a mask on, his headband covering his left eye, came in the room. When Riana saw her brother covered in chalk dust, she started to giggle softly while the masked man rolled his 'eye'. Both Naruto and Sasuke blushed at her cuteness, but little Sakura was a bit(super) jealous of her.

"Ok, my first impression on you guys are...you are idiots! Except Riana who I met just a few minutes ago..." The masked man said, as the three sulked in despair. Alphonse was sneezing like hell and he walked out the room, Kiba coming his way.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GHOST IN THE BUILDING!!!" He screamed and ran out of the hall to find his team. Al blinked in shock, but ran after him to try to explain to him what happened. Meanwhile with Team 7, everyone sat themselves on the rooftops. The seating arrangement was like this: Sakura-Sasuke-Riana-Naruto. Kakashi was sitting on the railings coolly.

"Ok kids...introduce yourselves..."

"Like how sensei?" Sakura asked, curiously.

"Tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams...things like that..."

"Why don't you start sensei!" Naruto exclaimed as he fidgeted his headband. Kakashi sighed, but decided to go anyway.

"Alright, I am Kakashi Hatake, I don't wanna tell you my likes and/or dislikes, I haven't thought my dreams...and I have alot of hobbies" He grinned under his mask, making the others groan. Naruto leaned in Riana's ear and whispered,

"He only told us his name!"

"Well, maybe he wants to keep it personally..." She replied back as she turned back to her sensei.

"OK...lets start with you blondie!" He pointed to Naruto as the fox boy smiled.

"Okay then! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, what I like I an instant cup ramen. What I hate is the three minute wait after I pour in the boiling water. My dream one day is to be Hokage and then all the villagers will have to acknowledge my existence at last!! My hobbies are pranks and practical jokes..."

"_Hmmmm...he doesn't seem to be the type to become Hokage, all he thinks about is Ramen..._" Kakashi thought and pointed to Sasuke to go next.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are plenty of things I hate, but I dont see that it matters, condsidering there is almost nothing I do like...It is not a dream but an ambition, I plan to restore my clan and I have sworn to kill a certain man!!" Sasuke said the last part in a cold tone.

"_I hope its not me_!" Naruto sweatdropped as he thought about it.

"_Sasuke-kun is soooo awesome! _" Sakura swooned in her mind as she stared at Sasuke lovingly.

"_Huh?...Well, he seems to be just like us...all alone in the world and no where to turn to..._" Riana sighed, being stuck with an emo kid was not her idea of fun. Kakashi thought for a while, could Sasuke be thinking of his brother?

"Interesting, the girl in pink next..." Kakashi pointed to Sakura.

"I am Sakura Haruno. My favorite thing is . . . well its not a thing, its a person. A boy . . . and that boy is . . . uh . . . lets move on to my dream" She kept on blushing and giggling, plus glancing towards Sasuke now and then. Both Kakashi and Riana rolled their eyes in boredom.

"And what is it that you hate?" Kakashi asked. Sakura glared at Naruto as she continued to speak.

" I hate . . . Naruto...I don't have much of a hobby though" She replied in a snobbish tone, and continued to drool over Sasuke. Naruto looked pretty upset at what Sakura said, and looked down on the floor with sad eyes. Riana felt sorry for him and had an idea. She grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze. Naruto looked at her with a confused look. She turned to him and smiled, which Naruto did back. They gazed at other in some kind of trance, but then turned away, blushing. Everyone saw this but one person didn't look happy.

"_Wow...Naruto has pretty blues eyes...Even I have looked at them already, it's so...enticing..._" Riana sighed dreamily.

"_I never knew there was anyone who cared about me... Riana is the nicest person I've met...I have the same feelings I have for Sakura...only I dont have feelings for Sakura anymore...just Riana...yeah...just her_" Naruto stared at Riana in a loving way. Sakura seemed...relieved?

"_Awwww...Naruto has a girl now...as long as Riana doesn't like Sasuke..I HAVE A CHANCE_" She screamed in her head as she looked at Sasuke some more. As for Sasuke, he wasn't taking this well at all, and he clenched his fist in anger. Kakashi watched his team in amusement. It looked like a love rectangle to him. Riana looked at Kakashi, still holding hands with Naruto. He nodded for Riana to introduce herself...

"Hi, I'm Riana Elric...I love studying alchemy, training with my nii-sans, singing, art, nature and animals...I hate bullies, snobs, liars and theives...and I also hate bloodshed...killing won't solve anything...I learnt that the hard way..." Riana started to cry, but Naruto put an arm around her for comfort, making her smile. A certain Uchiha was boiling inside plus his inner self was running around his little brain and on a rampage.

"...My dream is to get both my brothers and I back to normal, and fix everything..." There was a dramatic pause as the wind blew softly around them, "..My hobbies are mostly drawing and playing the piano...I also love to practice my alchemy..." She smiled as Kakashi stood up from the railing.

"Alright, well that was interesting...meet back here tomorrow at 5am for a little exercise...oh and don't eat breakfast, if you don't wanna throw up..." He snickered and disappeared. Sasuke was about to walk home but his arm was grabbed by none other than Sakura.

"Wanna walk me home Sasuke-kun?" She smiled a fake sweet one, while batting her eyelashes cutely. Sasuke pushed her off and walked next to Riana. He was about to ask if he can walk her home until Naruto pushed him out of the way.

"_grrrr...Naruto baka...He is so dead..._" Sasuke growled in anger towards theblond haired idiot, as Naruto grinned at Riana, making her blush. Which actually caused the Sasuke Uchiha to lose his cool and smash a wall, but nobody took noticed of the poor wall being totally crashed. Pity the wall people! Oh sorry...back to the story!

"Hey Riana, wanna go and eat some ramen with me?" Naruto asked as he walked beside Riana. Sasuke snorted at the fact that she might reject him.

"_...Hn, there is no way she would accept and-_"

"Ok, I would love too Naruto, you're so sweet!" Riana giggled and walked away with Naruto to the Ramen bar, holding his hand all the way, leaving a sulking Sasuke in his emo corner.

"_...Ok, I was wrong...what's this feeling burning inside of me? Could it be...jealousy?_"

"You know, I think both of Naruto and Riana are perfect for each other...right Sasuke?" Sakura said, cutting Sasuke's train of thought. That one did it. That got him boiling mad so he jumped on the roofs and went to follow them. Sakura tried to call him back but he ignored her, he didn't want Naruto to get Riana first.

"_...Sasuke..._" She thought as his figure disappeared in the distance. She went home and for no reason...cry on her bed...meanwhile...

"So...if you are a Hyugga, then how come you don't have pale eyes like Hinata-chan?" Riley asked Natsume, walking away from the BBQ steak house they were just in with their sensei and other teammates. Riley had a flashback on what happened an hour ago...

_----FLASHBACK----_

Riley, Alex, Eve and Natsume walked into a classroom where there sensei should be. As Eve opened the sliding door, their stood a man in a jounin uniform, messy black hair and charcoal like eyes. His headbead was tied around his waist and a strange pocketwatch was peeping out in his trouser pocket.

"Hello Team 11, I am your sensei...Roy Mustang...please take a seat in your desks" The man greeted and gestured them to seat in the seat. As they sat down, the man instructed to introduce themselves, just like Kakashi did with Team 7.

"I guess I start then huh? I'm Alex Kurama...I like plants, eating vegetables and fruits, mother nature, and animals...I really hate meat eaters or eating meat in this case, animal killers and polution to the enviroment!...Dreams? I wish to bring world peace and to live free and happy...my hobbies are planting, observing the wild and taking care of lost or injured creatures..."

"Ok, the girl in blue...let's hear it!"

"Me? Well my name is Riley Uchiha...My likes are friends, Animals, pretty colors, shiny things, cleaning, learning ninjas skills, pulling pranks and helping others in need...my dislikes are mostly a certain man..." She clenched her hands, but continued, "thieves, liars, cheaters, bad guys, Ino Yamanaka, animal killers, meat, bloodshed and bullies...my dream for the future...to restore my clan I guess...and hobbies? fighting, painting, drawing, singing, playing piano and hanging out with my friends"

"Right, now let go for the blond girl!"

"...This is pointless but...My name is Eve, I love reading books and studying, dislikes are to fail anything...my dream is to become a medical nin one day and my hobbies are cooking for my dad and training, now go to the next..." She then continued to read her book as Roy called for Natsume to stand. Natsume paused first before moving on.

"Hn...Nastume Hyugga...no likes or dislikes...no dream...and no hobbies besides reading..." Hetold them quickly and sat back down. Roy looked at the bunch and decided to call a day.

"Let us begin our test tomorrow, tonight I will treat you all to BBQ..."

"Wait sensei, shouldn't you introduce yourself properly as well?" Alex asked, a bit perplexed that they don't know anything about thier sensei. He shook his head and wanted to tell them another time, so with that they left to eat.

_----END OF FLASHBACK----_

The crimson eyed boy stayed quiet as he walked her to the Uchiha compound. Riley sighed, she could never get him to talk ever since they were teamed up. As they reached the gate, she turned to him and smiled, making Natsume stare at her with an emotionless face.

"Thanks for walking me home Natsume, even though you didn't have to..." She said gratefully,waiting for his reply. He just nodded and walked away from her. Riley paused for a minute, and grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait! You seem really familiar now...have we met before?!" She asked frantically, figuring something out. Natsume's eyes widen as he hit her on the back of her neck, making her unconcious. He caught her sleeping form and went in the house without hestitation. He went upstairs and located her room. How he knew, nobody knows for sure. After he laid her down on her bed, he looked around the room and sat on a chair for a while.

"This place hasn't changed at all..." He quietly said as he brushed some hair out of Riley's face. He stood up and walked to the door. But as he was about to close the door, he looked back at the sleeping girl.

"I don't want you to remember me...not yet anyways, until the time comes." He smiled weakly and closed the door, leaving the house that haunts him for the last 6 years. As he was walking out, he sensed a present not far from him and activated his bloodline.

"BYAKUGAN" His eyes now turned pale as veins appeared on the side of his eyes, like all Hyuggas do. He looked left, right and straight until he hit a person with his kunai to the bush behind him.

"ow!" A voice yelped, and there came out Edward and a kunai caught in his ripped gloved hand.

"What are you doing here stalking me?" Natsume demanded the blond, as he deactivated the eyes.

"Just passing by until I saw you bringing that girl in...what happened?" Ed asked curiously as he removed both of his white gloves.

"None of your business!" Natsume shouted as he stomped away from the pest. Edward sighed and walked back to his house, which was next door to the Uchiha's place. Meanwhile, Naruto and Riana were walking in silence. . .not the awkward kind, the relaxing kind. They both made it to The Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Naruto greeted Teuchi, the owner of the ramen bar, and his daughter, Ayame.

"5 bowls of beef miso ramen please!" Naruto grinned as he sat down next to Riana.

"Just one the same for me please" She smiled politely, as she looked at the old man and young girl.

"Coming right up!" Ayame sad happily and went to fill the order. Naruto and Riana chatted while waiting. So far, they had alot in common, they love pranks and had a sence of humor. Then the ramen came.

"Enjoy the meal lovebirds, its on the house!" Ayame giggled as she watched oth Naruto and Riana looking at each other and turned away, blushing. She and her father then laughed at their reaction and went back to work.

"W-well...let eats!" He said, letting the bluah on his face fade away. Naruto ate the 5 bowls in 1 minute. He looked at his right side to find Riana's bowl still full and the chopsticks still in her hands. She just stared at the ramen, then her chopsticks. He blinked in confusion,then decided to ask.

"Why aren't you eating your ramen Ana-chan?" Riana looked up from her now cold ramen and sweatdropped, while laughing nervously.

"Uhhh...Naruto...I don't know how to use chopsticks...ehehehehe..."

"Oh?" He smiled, chuckling abit making Riana pout cutely, "...well, I can teach you how to hold them..."

"Really? THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!" She yelled excitedly, gaining stars in her eyes. And that very moment, she hugged him, making him blush and smile.

"No problem, anything for you!" So Naruto had to teach Riana how to hold chopsticks. They would both blush when he was guilding her hands (mean they were holding hands). Soon enough, Naruto had to feed her. The two workers and one or two costumers smiled at the scene, but one little raven haired spy was burning with anger and jealousy. They paid and left the Ramen bar. Naruto offered to walk Riana home and she accepted. As they were walking, Riana grabbed Naruto's hand and kept on walking with him. He blushed also but smiled down at her. Suddenly, a black blur went infront of them. Riana screamed and Naruto stood infront of her, protectively...it was...Who do you think it was...??

* * *

Oh a cliffhanger eh? hahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahaha!!!!! I'm so evil right now! Who was that mysterious person? What happened to Sasuke? Am I ranting to make you review me to hurry it up? If all dying to know, then review me...and now that I only have 4 people reviewing me, you can vote more than once you know but not exactly the same...alright I'm adding Riley's teammates to the voting poll, they need to be paired up too...it should be like this:

1) Natsume Hyugga should go with[name of character(e.g- Sakura Haruno)

And it should be the same of Alex and Eve...and if you don't who they are, I suggest you read back to chapter 2! Ja!


End file.
